Remember the Time
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: Princess Zelda takes a small trip to the garden in Smash Grounds, with nothing on her mind except a book she planned to read, and interestingly enough, there was something, and somebody else who would take her attention tonight. Perhaps that something was a memory. Wrote this for one of my dear friends!


Ivory peep toe heels were heard tapping, clicking on the freshly paved cement that led towards one of the largest, most gorgeous fountains in the Garden Maze of Smash. The luminescence of the moon shone on the rose, pink bushes with cute, tiny pebbles of the color clay that were neatly laid out in rows of each flower bedding in the garden. The night already fallen as time passes by- lights dimming in people's rooms, chattering coming to a silent closure, and crickets chirping all throughout the grassy landscape. It was a beautiful time of the year; Summer and Autumn weather colliding their magic together: rusty red leaves, breezy winds and warm nights with a whispering chill in the crispy air. September made her appearance once again, and Princess Zelda delicately held one of her historical, black-cased books in one hand, and a pretty, yellow leaf by its thin stem in the other; she proceeded to walk, carrying it to the fountain that her mind was on all day.

Today was the day where official training began- smashers finally moved in two months ago, and recently came back from their shoreline cruise two weeks ago. Staring into space in her lonesome, her silky, cream cape flew in the breeze, revealing her lace, ivory jumpsuit pant leg. The royal's appearance changing, as her hair is brighter in color, clean cut bangs falling freely above her gorgeous, electric blue irises. Soft, pink lips curt into a cute little smile as her orb lay upon the crystal clear waters that sprinkle themselves all around the white fountain. In front of it was an elegant, chestnut bench with a flowery picture post behind it. On there were pictures of Smashers lighting up floating lanterns in the air on the night of Moving Day. Some floating lanterns were as colorful as pale yellow, bright pink, rusty orange, lime green, and nude red, while the others may have been white, pearl, midnight blue, dark purple, black, and lastly, navy blue. The scene captured in the photos were all breathtaking, and at that moment Zelda failed to realize a warm tear shed from her left eye. Ironically enough, she did not even know why she was crying, yet her heartbeats pace as her mind sways in thought, and the princess lightly holds her heart close. Elven ears slightly twitch at the sound of footsteps nearby, and her cape swifts behind her once more as she rotates her body around, golden blonde hairs flying past her pear-shaped waist. Black, luscious eyelashes flutter in confusion, and her orbs meet in unison with none other than the cerulean blue hues that belonged to Prince Marth.

The woman patiently waited for the man in front of him to speak, only to see his flabbergasted expression. Nearly stuttering at his own failed attempt at creating an excuse as to why he knew she was here, Marth sighs in embarrassment. His precious blue orbs focuses on the attention of the woman in front of him, and he speaks once more, hoping he did not sound like a fool this time.

"Zelda..I..-" His cheeks, flushed in baby pink, only to be thankfully hidden in the dark.

"It's okay, Marth. You may accompany me, it is not hindering me at all." After realizing that he was struggling with his own words, she saved him from feeling even more embarrassed the second time. Although, admittedly, she was giggling to herself. She always found him to be even a little weird, but oddly enough, this made his person just as innocent as a lamb. The Hylian Princess thought back to a time where Peach brought up the fact that he was a little different when they were on the famous topic of men and boys, and it led up to her asking, " _I don't know_... _Don't you think Marth's a little weird, Zellie?_ ", and it was only after that subject did she actually realize that his character has always been interesting. However, interesting did not always mean unattractive, as Marth actually was kind of cute to her, but Zelda never really thought of herself as the type to constantly stare at men for no reason or just out of sheer boredom like Peach usually does. Her feelings were always hidden whether they were romantic feelings, or anything that made her seem vulnerable and easy. Reading people has always been an easy job for Zelda, but when it came to others reading her, it was almost a dead expression or a calm one.

She snapped back into reality, remembering the one person she daydreamed about was still in front of her, and now she was embarrassed. Nonetheless, Marth actually never caught it, and he proceeded to observe the photos hanging in front of the fountain, much like Zelda was. His eyes, adoring every light and color in those pictures, almost like a masterpiece painting in a gallery frame, a small smile chirped as he slowly grin ear to ear. Soft whispers could be heard from his lips as he spoke in his famous, distinctive, sweet voice, "These are just lovely. I never knew there were pictures to begin with…" Zelda chuckled, in full agreement to what he said, "If I am being truthful, I do not believe any of us knew. I do want to say this event was a beautiful idea" She paused, "..Much less atrocious than the other ones, to say the least". He caught onto the last sentence, releasing a small fit of laughter in amusement, "Ah, yes… Master Hand has a passion for torment and drama it seems. I try to stay far away from drama as much as I can, except it seems all of us are unfortunate here". The sound of small water bubbles pop against the Garden grounds, and the pair fall in silence. It was as if something was on their mind, and this was when Marth's eyes averted over to Zelda.

" _I remember when we first met in Melee, the moment I thought I lost my mind over a Jewel I have not laid my eyes upon in such a long time … your hair was as blonde as it is now, just as beautiful as I could have ever remembered. Your pink dress, with golden jewels, and your pretty, blue eyes as mesmerizing as can be. I always had a crush on you, if not, even more so now… I wish you maybe liked me, even if it is only just a little bit."_ His attention shifting back towards the water fountain, walking off to a quiet place in the maze, Zelda noticed this and became concerned. _Did I say something wrong?_ She began to follow his footsteps, keeping up with his pattern, slightly afraid to call out to him, but she did so anyways.

"Marth..?" The male came to an abrupt stop in his tracks, pondering on whether he should face her or not, but it would be rude not to, and Marth was never taught to be rude in such a selfish way. Cerulean blue hairs bounce in his eyes, casting a different expression this time. Zelda caught onto such a drastic change in his expression, it was almost appalling. A hint of sadness fell in those blue eyes of his, but she had a feeling something else was there, hidden in his own heart.

"I am deeply sorry, my actions were inappropriate.." His eyes refusing to look into the woman in front of him now, he was unsure if he could talk to her normally after this night. It was as if he ruined everything, and now if Zelda were to find out why he was acting so weird, this could be the humiliation of the century. A delicate hand touch the side of this shoulder with care, catching his attention. He knew who it was, but he was surprised of the foreign touch from the princess. For a moment, he did look in her eyes, being caught off guard, and that was when she decided to speak up.

"I am the one who should apologize, I left you hanging in our conversation." Hushed tones coming from her lips, his gaze focusing in on her pink ones. His mind always felt like it was going to explode when he was alone with Zelda, it is just something about her personality, her beauty, her everything that made him go crazy. The feeling of love and affection heavily pouring in his heart, he would hold her all day if he could. Safe...protected, and close.

"..." The night fell silent once more, only to have Marth realize what he was doing.

"Zelda… do you remember the time where it was just a small group of us? The time where it was only Roy, Link, Samus, Peach, you, and I?" A curious tone hidden in his question, there was something he wanted to tell her, and Marth dared not to tell her for all of these years. It raised a red flag in Zelda's mind, catching onto the idea that maybe he hid something from her that could really ruin their friendship, but she tried not to think of such silly thoughts.

"Yes.. I do…"

"And do you remember the time when I… we kissed in front of the fountain this exact day?" His orbs bore into hers, almost reading every little expression she had. Her porcelain skin, burning with warmth as her eyes dare not to shift from his own gaze.

"Yes…" And by Goddesses she was praying to herself about whatever topic this was leading to. Nervous and confused, she was unsure about how Marth could have ever remembered that. He was always forgetting even the smallest details sometimes. Why was this important? What was the significance?

Zelda remembered everything about that day, and honestly, she still felt the kiss today. Lightning struck through her body as their lips touch, even though it was only supposed to be of fun and games.

"When I kissed you that night… I said it was just a dare from Roy… but it wasn't. I lied, and.. I did that to hide the fact that I've always liked you. I've always admired you… everything about you.. But, I was afraid to admit in fear of rejection. I am sorry I lied to you just to protect myself from the potential outcome" He sighed, "I know that, after all of this, I've come to realize that I do have memorable moments with you, just like Link does. One would have thought after all of this, we could come to terms with this foolishness, but.. Ah.." He lost track in what he was about to say, and eventually he said his I don't knows; yet, Zelda was not the least surprised by this. In fact, she found it quite hilarious- a man just now admitting what happened years and years ago, even though Roy already told her the story. A smile, forming as her lips reveal pearly whites, Marth fell confused- wondering what in the world was so funny.

"Oh Marth… I thought you had to tell me something worse than this. I always knew you liked me, but you should not be afraid… I admit, over the years I have discovered an attraction towards you…" She looked down on the pavement, a small blush as clear as day. Her blue eyes lit up once more, chuckling again at the thought of Marth taking this confession to his own grave. Silence fell between them as their attention met each other's once more as Marth realize what Zelda just said not even five seconds ago, and without even thinking about it, his body lean in towards hers, delicately wrapping his lean, muscular arms around her waist like silk as he guide her head to lay on his chest. "Zellie…"

Her elven ears tingling at the rhythm of his heartbeat, her own heart began to pick up it's pace, and only Nayru knew what was happening between them. There was no way in the world Zelda really knew how a simple conversation could lead up to this, but if she were to meet eyes with him in such an alluring gaze, more was bound to happen, and that was what frightened her- to be charmed by such a passionate, sweet kiss. She could smell his cologne becoming fragments of the breeze in the air, and it was that very moment when she felt an index finger touch the tip of her chin. Tenderly caressing her cheek with his thumb, he press his soft lips against her own, slowly, in a rhythmic, wave-like passion. Her nude pink fingernails dug slightly into his neck, taken aback by the sudden reaction. It felt so nice, a touch unimaginably unexplainable, their noses touch as their tongues feel each other's taste. It was just like Zelda remembers, and yet this time, it was even better… Remembering the Time They Met.


End file.
